


DUM-E is Not a Doctor

by Exhausted_Sloth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Stark makes bad life choices, Whump, Worried Clint Barton, dislocated shoulder, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24722719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exhausted_Sloth/pseuds/Exhausted_Sloth
Summary: When Tony comes back from a battle with a dislocated shoulder, he decides to go down to his lab and let DUM-E help him with it instead of letting someone who knows how do it. Clint goes to the lab to talk to Tony and intervenes before he can do anything too stupid.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	DUM-E is Not a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The characters don't belong to me!

Tony walked into his lab, his right arm hanging limp at his side. As JARVIS shut the door behind him, he made his way over to a chair and collapsed into it. DUM-E rolled over to Tony’s side, warbling his concern.

“I’m fine, boy. Just dislocated my shoulder, nothing serious.” Letting his body go limp in the chair for a few moments, Tony felt an idea forming.

“Grab my wrist, DUM-E,” he said, holding out his right arm carefully. Even the careful movement hurt, and Tony gritted his teeth as DUM-E reached for it.

“Stark, I hate to interrupt, but- What are you doing?!” Clint walked through the door, then rushed over to where Tony was sitting when he saw what was happening.

“DUM-E’s just helping me with something,” Tony said calmly, feigning innocence. Clint gave him an unimpressed look, then gently examined his shoulder.

“This is dislocated, Stark. Were you seriously going to have DUM-E pop it back in? Because that’s a terrible idea.” Clint paused, then added, “You really should let Bruce take a look at it.”

Tony sighed, then waved DUM-E away with his good arm. Clint carefully took Tony’s wrist from the robot, gently lowering it to his side. Grabbing Tony’s good arm, he gently but firmly pulled the inventor to his feet and guided him towards the elevator.

“Bruce’ll take a look at it, just in case. Then one of us will pop it back in for you, Stark.”

Tony made a face, but didn’t argue, letting Clint pull him into the elevator. He knew that if he tried to, he’d lose anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anyone is OOC.


End file.
